


Why did you tell me?

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Sansa/Harry, Modern AU, dialogue prompt, horny teens, short fic, teen jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa licked her lips and averted her gaze. Why did she tell him? She hadn’t even told Jeyne yet and she was her best friend. This was definitely the sort of conversation you normally have with your girlfriends. Not with your brothers best friend...even if you have been in love with him since you were twelve. “Umm...I don’t know...actually” she mumbles and looks away.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Why did you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble but I don't think I've posted it here before.... written for the dialogue prompt “Why did you tell me?”

“Why did you tell me?”

Sansa licked her lips and averted her gaze. Why did she tell him? She hadn’t even told Jeyne yet and she was her best friend. This was definitely the sort of conversation you normally have with your girlfriends. Not with your brothers best friend...even if you have been in love with him since you were twelve. “Umm...I don’t know...actually” she mumbles and looks away.

Jon took the last drag of his cigarette, flicking the butt away as smoke comes rushing out between his lips. He pushes off of the wall with his shoulder before settling maddeningly close to her and taking both her hands in his. “Harry didn’t force you, did he? Because _if he did_ , his life wouldn’t be worth living! Is that why you told me?”

Sansa’s eyes went wide. “No! No! Harry didn’t force me to lose my virginity with him! I just-“ Sansa’s voice petered away along with her nerve. She looked away again, unable to bear Jon’s kind gaze, Jon’s gentle touch, Jon’s comforting scent this close up.

“You just...?”

_I just thought that my first time would have been with you._

“I just didn’t see what all the fuss is about to be honest” Sansa covered with a huff, freeing her hands from his.

Jon nodded, dropping his head a little before looking up at her through his dark lashes with a smirk. “You know that just means he didn’t do it properly, don’t you?”

“Properly?” Sansa blinked at him.

Jon licked his lips and shifted on his feet, crowding her back against the wall as he stared at her mouth. “I could show you if you like?”

Sansa made an unintelligible squeak before her breath caught in her throat.

“That is,” Jon continued, getting closer still, “after I’ve taken you on a couple of dates first.”

Sansa was squealing internally whilst in reality all she could do was gape back at him.

“Only if you want to though Sans,” he said, suddenly looking unsure, as if wondering whether he’d misread her, “I’m not trying to be a- _hmmph_!”

Jon’s sentence died on Sansa’s tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck and swallowed his concerns.

“I’ll make you forget all about Harry” he beamed at her once they’d parted lips.

Sansa grinned, not able to remember the last time she’d felt this happy. “Who?”


End file.
